


公众场合不要打开的 我（男性） × Tomoaki

by ReilaWei



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReilaWei/pseuds/ReilaWei
Summary: ·幻想注意 OOC注意 内含不适宜未成年人士阅读的内容·大概是决赛后的那一夜 熟知Tomoaki的“我”与他的一点故事·纯粹爽文 拙笔一支非常抱歉 恳请老师们指正 谢谢！·最后 恭祝2020新年快乐！
Relationships: Me/Ando Tomoaki
Kudos: 6





	公众场合不要打开的 我（男性） × Tomoaki

当我接到他时，夜空已经黯淡，他低着头，从背景传出来的喧嚣似乎与他无关。我朝他挥手，他却只顾着垂首找地上的路，直到我小声地喊出一声“Aki”，他才如梦方醒地抬起头。

即使只是在路灯昏昏沉沉的光线下，口罩上方露出的通红双目却还是准确地击中了我。我朝着他走过去，对他说“辛苦了”，得到的回应是一个低沉而简短、仿佛从喉咙中挤出的单音节：“嗯”。他的脚步快得不似寻常，差一点便在光天化日之下撞到我的怀中，幸而还是及时刹住了车。

一言不发地，他跟着我上了车。我本想说些什么，可一切都已成定局的情况下，我什么也不忍心说出口了。我看着他慢慢地扣好安全带，忍不住伸手去揉他今晚显然被造型师特地伺候过的一头黑发；他抬眼看着我的一瞬间，柔和的睫毛弧度如鸟儿振翅般地微微一颤。他还是那样地将唇角往上牵动，微笑的时候，眼睛里却似蒙了一层雾地什么也没反射出来，这让我的心难以自抑地收紧。

我没有打扰余光中一直望向窗外的他，只专心地听着转向灯开启时令人烦躁的旋律与偶然混杂其中的他吸鼻子的声音。被口罩捂住了的吸气声彷如隔靴搔痒地，一阵阵地扫弄着我的脑神经，让我只想把他压在身下亲吻。

可确实将房间的门合上的一刻，却是他主动地拉下了自己的口罩；酒店的暧昧灯光下他眼底泛出的红色更为明显了起来，让我忍不住叹了一口气。

“辛苦了，Aki。”

他无言地把脸转向我的方向，随后我给了他一个重重的拥抱，让他的脸贴在我的胸口、我的心脏；他紊乱的呼吸让那一块的皮肤隔着布料都开始发热发烫，被洇湿得愈加冰凉的衣服却阻隔了触觉，让我只得更为用力地把他的头发变得更乱。我想为他抚平呼吸，但给他轻柔的拍背却是让难耐的抽泣声溢出唇齿，让我不知所措，只得把他紧紧抱住。

这是与他在一起的数年来首次尝到这样咸涩的亲吻。他的唇冰凉得令人心悸，却一如往常的技巧拙劣，只以颤抖着的轻柔吮吸让我知道他在回应。从他蹙紧的眉心开始的发皱甚至影响到了鼻子上的皮肤，闭得过紧的双目也时不时地轻轻一抽，被润湿的眼下皮肤被酒店暧昧的灯光照得晶亮一片，让我难以专心地伸手去试图抚平他的难过。他却执着地继续着亲吻的动作，仿佛要从吻中汲取我的能量似的用力。

被我牵进浴室时，他却是像宠物小狗一样很乖地由我帮他依次脱下简单的黑色外套、白色T恤和黑裤子；在这样的裸裎相对下，我才发现他的身体在高强度的训练下是何等地消瘦了，手顺着他的腰线时抚过时甚至有一瞬惊于它变薄的程度。他，我的Aki，一直引以为豪的是他的筋肉；他仿佛知道我在想什么地凑上来给了我一个轻柔的吻，低声说了一句“没关系”。而我却不得不苦笑着，在花洒淋下的水幕中给他一个紧抱。

来不及给浴缸放满热水，贴身站在一起面对面地淋浴或许是个更好的选择。当然，看着他的头发在细密水珠中慢慢变得潮湿柔软的过程也是一种特别的享受。他一手将湿漉漉的刘海捋往后的动作过于撩人，我没忍住低下头给他额头印下了一个亲吻。决赛的训练过于忙碌，许久没有见到他的我只贪婪地顺着背脊抚摸他仍然结实的背肌，便控制不住地勃起；花洒狭小的范围内挤着的我们贴得太近，他很快便发觉我的反应，提起唇角露出一抹揶揄般的笑，却被我强行扳过了脸，迫使他沾着水珠的唇接受我强制的唇舌。

我最喜欢的游戏便是感受火热口腔中，他的舌是如何笨拙地躲避着我的攻击的；可他无论如何都不如我的动作来得快，微微凸起的粗糙味蕾仍然只能尝到我给予他的味道。我更喜欢看到的是他每次亲吻时，由脸颊深色皮肤下透出的一抹不易察觉的潮红，那大约是他动情的表现。果然不出我所料的是他也许久未曾释放的阴茎也挺了起来，被我用大腿恶劣地摩擦着，导致他的喘息越来越重。

我了解他的界限，了解什么时候唇分他会以湿漉漉的眼睛望着你，而此刻他确实如我所料地抬着眼睛给我一道潮湿的视线，一边以拇指抹去他唇角被过度亲吻的罪证。我的手再次顺着他的身体两侧寻找他的腰窝，正准备低头再给他一个吻时，出乎我意料的是他却把头一侧，忽地蹲下了身。

下一秒我没有来得及将阴茎抽出那炽热而柔软地包裹它的港湾，仍存的理智还是让我试图将腰往后一缩，可这动作反而使得他稍尖的侧边牙齿重重顺着充血的肉棒上鼓起的青筋磨了过去，让我小腹一紧。他很少这样主动地将脸贴近我的胯部，此刻他形状完美的鼻尖却触到了我的阴毛；他用来唱歌的喉头，此刻却紧缩着给予敏感的龟头一种难以言喻的压力，刺激得让人大脑一片空白，推着他额头的手也无力起来。这样的深度他坚持不了太久，我抽出来的瞬间硬得像石头一样的阴茎猛地弹了一下，涨成深红色的头部便也甩到他的唇峰上，甚至留下了一滴透明的前液。可当我呼吸急促地低头看着跪在他腿间的他，迎来的是那双彷如玛瑙般美丽而端正的、甚至由于激烈动作而渗出泪的双眼。这给我内心带来了一份挥之不去的罪恶感，可抵不过他努力做着吮吸动作的双颊肌肉给敏感龟头带来的强烈刺激，仿若要共同融化的口腔温度以及他喷在肉棒根上的紊乱呼吸都使我脑海中只剩下一件事：射精。

在快感侵袭大脑的几秒钟时间内，什么都无法思考。他并没有因为射出的第一股精液而放过我，反而在这数秒中同时努力地收紧口腔，再加以轻轻扫过龟头小孔的舌，促使我射得后脑勺都一阵发紧。湿泞一片的阴茎从他口里抽出的摩擦激发出淫靡的水声，半软的龟头从口腔内拉出一条细丝。眼睁睁地看着断裂的粘液挂在了他湿润的嘴角上的我，只得赶快深吸一口气去克制自己想要再次用阴茎感受那滑溜溜的黏膜的欲望。

然而他的眼睛已然发红得厉害，或许是由于脸部肌肉的过度使用，又或许是由于口腔内咸腥体液的刺激，我无法判别。他顺从地完成我轻声的命令，像一只被大雨打湿的可怜小狗，将那数种液体混合而成的、味道想必不会太好的粘液吐掉。洗漱过后他眼底泛出的红色愈加地明显，让人疼痛难忍。我只能亲吻他，汲取他赤裸干净的皮肤下渗出的温度。只有安藤诚明一个人能给我的温度。

以往每一次见面时，我和他都非常享受的是吹头发的时间，这一次大约也不例外。在机器发出的噪音中，没有人需要言语。暖和的风伴着我的手指一点点穿过他湿润的头发，蒸掉水汽和烦躁的濡湿。在这样的时刻，他通常会低声地哼着某首我并不认识的歌曲的旋律，半眯着眼睛发呆，丝毫不在意我对他的头发做些什么；而今天我的耳朵并没有从噪音的干扰中捕捉到他的声音，只见两弯睫毛浓密地垂下，荫蔽了他的下睑。

“睡着了？”

他睁开眼睛，亮亮的。他慢慢地吐出几个字来，我没听清，但不重要。总之他现在是一只干燥的小狗了，柔软的毛让指尖发痒，但我很迷恋这样的触感。他仍然维持垂着头的姿势，我从他的头顶往下，一直捋到发根，再到他生着绒毛的后脖颈，一切的一切都柔软得不像现实。

接受我的抚摸时他也是静静的。或许是黑暗又或许是被子的暖意，让他的肌肉都放松下来。锁骨的口感很好，隔着一层皮肤下那两根脆弱的骨头弯曲着恰到好处的弧度，稍微坏心眼地啃咬便会使他不自觉地缩紧肩膀。我更喜欢看到的，是他在几次恰到好处的抚摸时由于吞咽口水而滑动的喉结。锻炼有加的胸部肌肉紧致结实，而每当嵌在光滑肌肤上的褐色乳头被拨弄时，他的腰也会收紧。我已不知多少次玩弄过那本应当是无用装饰物的两点凸起，并且成功地将它们与“性”牵上关系，他却至今都不能适应一般，在我的手指触碰敏感顶端时候，总是不知该挺胸还是该躲避一般的无措。它们的状态很好懂，被摩挲挑逗几下便会发硬起来，就连乳晕也缩小了，四周的皮肤一下变得紧张失措。

其实也并不需要太多挑逗，大概由于距离上一次我们再这样赤裸地抱在一起已然很久，他年轻而旺盛的欲望一向和他的名字一样诚实。洗净的大腿根并不如他其他部位的肌肉那么紧致，反而显得柔滑了；顺着大腿根往上，脆弱的囊袋便被轻易捉住。他的阴茎硬起来时笔直而挺翘，海绵体膨胀充血后的硬度恰到好处，适合被握在手里把玩的程度。我熟知他敏感的冠状沟经不起指腹用力的剐蹭，也清楚他的铃口需要一点指尖的刺激。蜿蜒在茎身上的血管随着刺激的动作会有轻微的跳动，我明白这是他隐忍的动情表现。于是我愈加恶劣地轻轻旋转起已然被连续玩弄数分钟的右边乳尖，一边在他的后颈上以齿尖啃咬起来并逐步加快手上动作；他的喘息也跟着不断加重、加快，即使在他身后我也几乎能想象出他合不上的双唇此刻会是何等诱人犯罪。

我刻意没有去理会他前端慢慢流出的清液，任由它们越积越多，果然不多时它们便流满了整个发红的深色龟头，让那涨大的部位整个湿黏不已。伸出一根手指去触碰仍在流水的马眼会给他他所喜欢的刺激，于是也使得他的喉结忽地上下一滑，暴露了他猛然深吸了一口气的事实。那外露的伞头一向非常敏感， 如果一直以手掌抚弄，它会从微微开阖的小口吐出更多的液体。我喜欢看他舒服的样子，他会昂起头缓缓地吐气，吸气，吐气。像湿润的雾天里带着水珠的树枝。

即使只是以手指插入他，他也总是会绷紧起全身，让羞于启齿的那处更加紧闭。此时此刻最好的办法大约就是一边亲吻他湿润的唇，一边轻揉他龟头与茎身连接处的敏感沟壑。沿着凸出的血管往下，收紧被前液润滑得略微黏腻的手指，一直到茂盛阴毛的根部，性器在这样的包裹下愈加兴奋而笔挺地涨着。无疑是一根饱满健康而充满生命力的阴茎，而我一想到这个长有一张硬朗英俊的脸的男人接下来要被我压在身下干，就硬得发抖。

但总归是要充满耐心的；通常羞于启齿的部位满是褶皱，要把它们缓缓地撑开而不使他紧蹙双眉的秘诀只有一个——“温柔”。然而当我扶着自己胀大的阴茎将龟头缓缓送入时，那里的紧致还是让我头皮发紧，不得不又深呼吸起来。我把脸覆在他的肩上，闻着那里沐浴后清新的气味，感觉到他的手紧紧地抓着我的肩膀；我低声地说着“放松”，将茎身再进一步地挤入。

是火热得令人冒汗的，是凹凸不平而紧致地包裹着我的，是我的Aki。整根没入到底的一瞬他的手由于过多的汗而从我的肩上滑脱，我把他的手臂抓住拉起来，面对面地给了他一个深深的吻。被容纳的感觉令人喉咙发痒，他的温热他的包裹他肌肤的味道，都淹没了我。近乎狂乱的吻毫无章法，唾液的交换间都愈加不满足于浅尝辄止的抽送，我逐渐用上腰肢的力气去顶弄他身体里令他狂乱的部分。如被滴入水的一点胭脂般，潮红从他的脸开始扩散弥漫到他的胸膛，是我与他的情潮翻动的火烧过的云。我吻他，一边在唇舌相接的间隙挤出来他的名字。

“Aki……”

我故意用力地深深插入他的身体深处，让他以一声无法抑制的短促惊叫回应了我含糊的呼唤。他的手指在我的肩上一定会留下什么痕迹，因为那里现在很痛，但我无所谓，我继续探求着那一点凸起的腺体，反复的摩擦让被液体染得湿滑不已的内壁发烫而松软。他的眼神也越来越湿漉漉的，睫毛翕动如振翅的蛾，我只得在他的眼角印上虔诚的吻。他喘得合不拢他形状完美的唇瓣，我伸手去够，摸到他下巴上糊着的不知是口水还是汗水的液体；他垂着眼睛盯我在那儿躁动的手指，或许是觉得我这样摸很好笑，随后又抬起头来，冲我露出一点点笑容。像一只刚被主人爱抚了脸颊的小狗，我想，于是我的气血愈加地上涌起来，冲得我脑袋发晕，只抓住他的腰窝用力把我的阴茎送入火热的深处去。

他久疏照顾的阴茎仍然硬翘着，稍微一碰便是满手的透明液体。我故意在撞入的瞬间用指尖狠狠刮蹭他顶端敏感的部位，果然换来一声低低的“呜嗯”。他总喜欢抑制着自己的声音，但我总能用不同的方式破掉他喉咙的防线。比如此刻，我以最快的速度连续攻击前列腺时，总会有“啊”的音漏出。或许由于今晚的表演太累，他的声音沙哑得不似平常，我却还是忍不住去揉弄他由于筋肉锻炼而略微发硬的臀部肌肉，惹得那儿不见天日的皮肤升温得很快。他抓住我的手臂想停止我的动作，可他阻止不了我继续狠狠地顶着他，让他无处可逃地咬在他的脖颈上。那里汗津津的，是一种专属于安藤诚明的、朴素的咸味儿。

大约是在他身体里的律动与阴茎的刺激过于毫无章法，他再也忍不住被我撞出破碎的音节来，难耐的液体也流得他小腹的肌肉与阴毛上满是黏糊；我将第一股精液射到他的体内时他浑身都抖了一下，发出了一声小小的“呜”，随之从他涨到最大的龟头顶部也射出了一股白液，它们立马变成了令人心痒难耐的一股温热，从我腹部开始往下流。 不需要手再次帮他刺激，那根硬邦邦的玩意儿便射出第二、第三股来，甚至射到了我的胸上。他还在用力地喘着，被我按在床上被迫接受我在他火烫的内里射出最后一滴精液。

我们维持着这样的姿势拥吻，我吻他浓密的眉，眉下藏着的一点小痣，他的呼吸在我的前胸，我的心脏，痒痒的。

“Aki，我爱你。”我说，“无论如何，我都爱你。”

他回以疲惫的微笑，说，“我也爱你。”


End file.
